The Lord of the Rings Visitor from Earth
by Dre Jared
Summary: Drimeth Jared suddenly finds herself in the magical Middle Earth. With only her knowledge of the world around her to guard her, she must make her way through middle earth, and join the Fellowship of the Ring!rnMy Disclaimer: I totally respect all rights
1. Prologue

_The Lord of the Rings_

"So tell us… you like Lord of the Rings?"

"I admit it. I've read the books, seen the movies, read the books again, the Silmarillion, and all the lost tales," I said proudly to Marie's friends over lunch. They both groaned.

"Listen Dre, it's not a healthy addiction. Get a real life!" Marie said jokingly.

"Are you kidding? I love my life! Ask me anything and I can answer it," I said.

Marie's friends groaned again.

"Why did you invite her Marie?" Kourtney asked. I bit my lip. I didn't mean to be annoying, but obviously I was doing a good job.

"Hey, Dre's one of my friends too," Marie tried to say, but her other friends drowned her out.

"She's _annoying_!" The second friend, Anne, spat. I was getting rather upset. I was used to hearing about people calling me names, but they were talking about me like I wasn't even there. I bit my lip and looked apologetically at Marie.

"Would you just leave little girl? You are disturbing the rest of us," Kourtney said.

"Yeah go read your God of the Rings," Anne said. Marie didn't say anything, so I stood up.

"It's Lord of the Rings. I'll see you all later. Or not." I said respectfully, trying to take a dignified exit.

"Maybe you should go visit the little world you worship, and leave this one," Anne said. "Buh Bye."

I thought about forty different insult by the time I had reached the door of the restaurant.

"Um, excuse me ma'am but you need to pay for your food," The lady at the cash register said. I smiled.

"Oh of course. I almost forgot, my friend over there, in the pink shirt? She said she'd cover me," I said pointing to Kourtney.

"Alright, thank you. Have a nice day!"

"Yeah… you too."

I walked outside and began my walk home.

"Dre! Dre wait!" Marie called.

"To late! I'm leaving!" I said, continuing to walk.

"No! Dre, please wait!" She caught my arm, and turned me around. "Dre, they were being horrible, I don't know why I didn't stop them!"

"I do. Marie, you'd rather be with them, than some Lord of the Rings nutcase. And you wanna know something? I don't care. Just go. Leave me in peace," I said, and I began my walk home. I don't remember much about that walk… Just that I stepped into the crosswalk, a car horn blared and…


	2. Chapter One: Mirkwood Forest

Chapter One: Mirkwood Forest 

I hit the mossy ground hard. I looked around. I didn't have any idea as to where I was. Then I heard the sound of something flying through the air, then several thuds. I stood up, and braced myself against a tree. I was dizzy. Another cutting through the air, and a loud thunk next to my to my head. I looked next to me, and a large vicious looking arrow stuck out of the tree. I jumped back away from it.

"Get down!" I heard someone shout. I didn't wait for further instructions, and dove to the forest floor. I waited on the ground. Several screams, and unearthly grunting of pain filled the air for several minutes, then all was deadly quiet. I couldn't even hear an airplane.

Just when I was about to get up, a firm hand grabbed my shoulder. I screamed.

"Shush, it's alright! You are safe now, calm yourself," He said. I turned around. The first thing I noticed about my greeter, was that he had pointy ears. The second, was the bright blue eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He asked, offering me a hand up. I gladly accepted his help. He was surprisingly strong.

"My name is Drimeth Jared, and I have no idea where here is," I said.

"You are in Mirkwood! The woodland realm," He said smiling.

"Then I know exactly where here is, but why? No idea."

_I was in Mirkwood!_

"I am Legolas Green-leaf, son of King Thranduil, Lord of Mirkwood," He said bowing courteously.

"I'm honored!" I said smiling.

"Come… it is not safe here. We must return to my fathers home," He said. Then I noticed his clothes. Ranger clothes, fit for an Elvish Prince on the battlefield. Then I looked at my clothes. Baggy blue jeans, and a big gray sweatshirt. Out of place couldn't even describe my embarrassment. I could feel my ears turning red. I began to follow Legolas. My feet were surprisingly light on the mossy ground, even in my bulky tennis shoes.

When we reached our destination, I was surprisingly not out of breath, and I hadn't broken a sweat.

"These maidens will tend to you and get you in proper garb. I will meet you in my Fathers court when you are ready," He said smiling. I returned his smile, and followed them. I looked at myself in the long mirror. I had never seen myself so made up. My hair was pulled back in a sensible way, elegant, and out of the way of my face, but still hanging down to my wait in the back. They had also helped me get into feminine ranger apparel, equipped with some defense weapons that I had no idea how to use.

"Come Milady, he is waiting for you," One of them said. I smiled and was about to turn away from the mirror, when I noticed. _My ears were pointy!_ My fingers flew to the tips, just to make sure I wasn't being fooled.

"Pointed…" I whispered disbelievingly.

"Milady?"

"Nothing… will you show me the way?" I asked.

"I appreciate you coming here, but I must express to you now, that you cannot overstay your welcome. Mirkwood is less than friendly territory now. Fell beasts lurk, and Orcs are at every turn. The evil in this land is gaining," Thranduil said to me when I bowed and was acknowledged.

"Thank you for letting me stay as long as you have," I said.

"Is there any place we can help you on your way to?" He asked.

"I can't think of anywhere. I'm not familiar with this territory or the times," I said. I must have sounded_ really_ stupid.

"Well, you may stay until you have found a destination," He said. I smiled.

"Thank you Milord." I didn't stick around. I had a feeling my welcome would be out in a matter of days, and in that time I needed to find out how to use those weapons they had given me.

Picking up the twin knives and learning them was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I went around my room taking out invisible obstacles. Elves were training right near my window, so I watched their fluid movements and then copied them. It was easy to decipher which was defensive, and which was offensive.

Actually putting this to use would be a lot harder, I knew that much. But I had the theory of it.

What I wasn't going to be able to practice in my room, was that bow. I had studied it, and had drawn it back to see if I could do it. That wasn't the issue. I had never fired a bow in my life.

I decided I would go out at night and try my luck with the bow. They had left me plenty of arrows to go around for a while. I would be careful to avoid any animals.

The only thing I was afraid of, was what Thranduil had said. Orcs in Mirkwood? I knew exactly what era I was in. This was just about the time when Frodo was on his way to Rivendell with Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. He could possibly already be stabbed by the Morgal blade, and maybe Glorfindel was already on his way to save him.

It wasn't going to be easy knowing these things.

I slipped on my cloak and slipped out into the cold night. The thick dense forest cover made it difficult for me to see the stars, but they were extremely alien to me when I could see them. It was surprisingly easy for me to move over the uneven terrain.

I found a small clearing, and was about to knock my arrow, and pick a target, when I heard wings. Large wings. I dove behind a tree. I looked into the clearing I had found, and saw an enormous hideous creature. It had a small head, about the width of its neck, and large bat-like wings.

A fell beast.

This was what I was afraid of. Something I couldn't handle. He was sniffing the air. He shrieked loudly, and I knew he could smell me. Especially since he was walking towards me.

I didn't know how to aim the dumb bow, and I was just going to be in big trouble if I missed my mark. I pulled my bowstring back and waited. He would open his mouth when he shrieked again. A small target, but I had to make it.

He shrieked. I released. He shook the ground with his thrashing. I knocked another arrow just in case, but I must have hit my target the first time, because he suddenly when rigid, and fell with an almighty crash to the ground.

Then I heard clapping. I looked across the clearing. Legolas stood there smiling.

"You are fortunate I was here. If you had missed, he would have killed you."

"Then how am I fortunate master elf? That you would know the cause of my death when you buried me?"

"No. I would have killed it before he could reach you," He said. He was wearing a light blue undercoat, and a small circlet for his crown.

"What brings you out of your home so late Elf?" I asked, retrieving my arrow from my target.

"I saw you leave, and I saw you with your weapons. You shoot remarkably well. Who taught you?"

For being such a quiet person in the books, I was slightly surprised he was being so talkative.

"No one. I've never shot before," I said. Legolas looked amused.

"No one? Then let me instruct you to properly fire your bow," He said walking around the best towards me. "Knock your arrow," He said. I followed his instructions. "Anchor." I did as I was told. I put my hand to my mouth as I drew back the string. "Find your target."

"What is my target?"

"The apple," He said pointing. It was a small red apple a the top of one of the trees.

"Aim."

"How?"

"Exactly how you aimed when you shot down the fell beast," He said. I aimed. I wasn't exactly sure of myself but I had to try.

"Release."

I let the string go. It flew to the apple and struck it right through the center.

"You're a natural," He said impressed. "But what of the knives?"

"I've practiced a little…"

"Let me see."

"How do you mean?"

He pulled out my twin knives and handed them to me, he then took his own off his back.

"I will teach you to properly use these weapons. I fear the time is nearing when battles approach," He said. I could tell these things were weighting heavily on his mind, and there was nothing I could do to allay his fears.

"Then teach. I will learn."

It wasn't long till we were fighting without pause for instructions. All I wanted was to beat him. Just because of the way he smiled when he was able to put a knife to my throat, or the small of my back, saying he had beaten me. But his fighting was so perfect; every stroke was flawless. I knew he would never falter giving me room for victory.

"You fight well. Most take years to learn."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"But you are still flawed. Only real combat will help you learn more."

"What of the broad sword? Are there other weapons I should learn?"

"To what purpose and end? You have learned the twin knives and the bow. You will need nothing else to let you survive in combat," Legolas said, raising a single eyebrow.

"But it's the concept of knowing, when I do not have these weapons at hand," I said. He looked amused again.

"Not tonight. We will rest for the night, and practice again in the morning. Come, Orcs are already beginning to know our presence. We have made much noise," He said, putting his arm around my shoulders. He started to lead me back, without another word. I smiled, and allowed him to do so, almost falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Two: Road to Rivendell

Chapter Two: The Road to Rivendell

"Have you chosen your destination?" Thranduil inquired, as we walked through the woods. He had taken my arm as he escorted me down a small protected path. I hesitated. I had no idea where to go, I wanted to stay here in Mirkwood, but I wanted to stay out of the way… But where to go? Bree?

"No milord, I have not," I admitted as we walked..

"Your welcome is worn," Thranduil reminded me.

"I am aware of that milord. I will leave with the next suns rising." We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I will be sad to leave you leave Drimeth. You are a kindred spirit. You have been a blessing to us these past two days," He said with a smile.

"How so my lord? I have done nothing to spark notice."

"Yes true. But I have not heard my son speak so highly of another, or in such high spirits. He is very impressed with your bow skill. It is good that you have come, and made him smile, for a fear he will not smile for a long span when I send him away," He said. He sounded laden with care.

"My lord… where do you send Legolas if you do not mind answering my question," I said with care. He sighed.

"Lord Elrond has summoned an audience with us. I am so busy keeping the Orcs as bay, I must send Legolas. But I fear for his safety. I am sending the best with him. I fear for what he is calling us for as well," He said, as we began to head back.

I knew exactly what was going on. I knew Legolas would get there fine.

"Milord, have no fear, Legolas will arrive safely at Rivendell," I said.

"I will it to be so, I hope you are correct."

"I will travel with Legolas if you request it of me. I have no where to travel in particular, and I would love to see Rivendell," I said. Thranduil thought for a moment.

"I will need to think this over my child. I will let you know when I have come with an answer," He said. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Legolas, you are to go on this quest for me," Thranduil announced. Legolas' face fell. "You are to be accompanied by our best archers," He said. His face fell further.

"If it be your will father," He said.

"You are to go to Rivendell," Thranduil continued. His face lifted slightly.

"What purpose?"

"Elrond has summoned an audience," Thranduil said. "Who goes with?" He asked. Several elves stepped forward, and I was right on their tail.

"You do not go Drimeth," Thranduil said.

"Why not?" I asked. Thranduil did not answer.

"You leave tonight Legolas," He said. I got a little angry. He dismissed everyone, but I stayed. Legolas, curious as to what I was doing also stayed.

"Milord, you did not answer my question," I said.

"I do not think it is safe either," Legolas said looking at me.

"I cannot stay here longer, why forbid me to go there? And you are not my king why should I listen?" I asked.

"Because you will respect my law," Thranduil said.

"And what of when I leave your borders? Will you send your rangers to follow me?" I asked. Thranduil looked very upset.

"You will not go to Rivendell, you do not know the evil that will be there," He said.

"Actually I do," I said.

"You couldn't even begin to fathom," He snorted.

"I know more than you think milord," I said. I was using my knowledge. I had to stop, or I was going to get in deep trouble.

"Then go. And tell me what you see," He said.

"Father…" Legolas jumped in. "She will not go. It is a dangerous road…"

"And I can take care of myself, thank you," I said. "I have permission from the King, why not the prince?" I asked. Legolas turned and looked at me. He looked less than pleased.

"Please do not go," He whispered. "I do not want danger to you."

"You said yourself the only way I can improve my skill is to engage in a battle. If there is to be danger than you should have no fear," I said. Legolas bit his lip, and turned away from me.

"If you go, I will not be responsible," He said.

"I did not ask you to be my watcher," I replied smoothly. Legolas threw his arms up in the air, and then walked out of the court. "I do not fear the road Legolas, why do you suddenly challenge my abilities?" I asked following him out of the court.

"Do not address me so informally," He said sharply, as he walked towards the stables.

"Your attitude does not discourage me. If you will not speak to me civilized, then we have nothing to say to each other," I said and I turned on my heel. I could hear him sigh, but I didn't stop to see if he wanted to pursue talking.

I road slightly ahead from the rest of the elves. Looking at them made me feel extremely out of place, as they were all fair and seemed rather quiet and moody, including Legolas.

I didn't have much of a clue what the terrain was going to be like, but I had a pretty good idea the general direction to head towards Rivendell from my knowledge of maps I had studied at home, and my horse, Zarsoos, seemed to know where he was going.

We camped once at nightfall, around a small clearing off the road. Legolas had made a large fire, and the elves gathered around it gratefully. I however stayed in the shadows, appreciating the alien stars.

"Drimeth? Will you not eat?" Elohin asked me. He was an accompanying elf, that was an extremely talented archer.

"I'm not hungry, but thank you," I said. Before returning my gaze upwards.

"Surely you must be! We have traveled all day, and I did not see you eat any lembas," Elohin said, sitting beside me.

"I'm just… not hungry Elohin," I said. My stomach growled loudly. Elohin laughed.

"Your hunger is there, but not in your head. Here, eat just a small bite," He said hanging me a small square of way bread. I bit off a small corner and chewed it.

"There, I have eaten, does this satisfy you?" I asked smiling.

"Almost. Achieve rest as well, for the journey will be long tomorrow," Elohin said smiling before returning to the fireside.

"Rivendell isn't far now!" Elohin said to me while we rode. I smiled. "Have you ever seen Rivendell Drimeth?" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen it there," I replied.

"You haven't seen much to be a wanderer," He remarked.

"No, you are right, I haven't. I rarely venture here," I replied. I had to think of a place that I could claim to be from before lone, or they would get suspicious.

"Then where do you wander?" Elohin asked.

"Look! Ahead!" One of the elves called.

"Behold, the borders of Rivendell," Legolas said stopping his horse. I smiled. I stood on the precipice of such a peaceful place.

"You will enjoy it here Drimeth," Elohin said smiling.

"You do not know Rivendell?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"No."

"You do not know Rivendell, you are not from Mirkwood, and you do not have the fairness of the elves of Lorien. From where do you come?" He asked. Elohin smiled.

"From the South," I said.

"The South? I did not know of any elves in the south."

"There aren't. I usually explore there, but I originate from the West," I said. _Doi! Big mistake!_

"The West? Now you make is sound as if you do not come from here at all, but from the undying lands!" Elohin mocked. I smiled and kicked my horse into motion.

"Lord Elrond welcomes you into Rivendell," An elf said taking the reigns of my horse. I smiled and dismounted. We had arrived at the exact same time as the men of Gondor and the Dwarves. I was giddy and excited to meet all of the fellowship.

"The council will be held tomorrow milord's, lady. Please make yourselves comfortable," The elf said.

"Are we to know the reason of the council?" One of the men asked. I immediately knew him to be Boromir. The elf ignored the question and walked away.

"Not much can be said for the politeness of the elves," Spat one of the Dwarves. The others nodded in consent.

"Yet you are in their home Gimli son of Gloin. You should be delighted you were invited in the first place!" Elohin said spitefully.

"Enough bickering!" I said. They all looked at me in surprise. "You been left alone for a minute and already you argue amongst yourselves," I said. Gimli looked offended, and Elohin looked slightly apologetic. I shook my head and walked in the same direction as the elf that had greeted us.

Looking around Rivendell made me realize how important this place really was. I saw the portrait of Isildur slicing off Sauron's fingers, along with the one ring; I saw books, and carvings, but most importantly I saw the shards of Narsil. It gave me hope. I ran my fingers across the hilt.

"You are not of Rivendell," A voice said. I turned, surprised and embarrassed someone had been watching me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch," I said withdrawing my fingers.

"It is alright. Many feel hope when they touch the blade," He said.

"It is beautiful. But broken," I said. "It will have it's day in battle once more," I finished. He looked at me with one brow raised.

"Isildur's heir would have to march with it," He said.

"Yes that is true. And I have faith that he will," I said.

"Not many do."

"He doubts himself. He believes himself to be weak. To share his forefathers fate. But he will be strong when the time comes: I said. He looked surprised.

"Aragorn!" Someone called. I jumped in surprise, but my company merely turned his head to acknowledge the greeting. How could I have been so stupid. This _was_ Aragorn. I looked over at our intruder.

"Legolas! Friend," Aragorn said greeting him.

"I see you've met Drimeth," Legolas said. I smiled although I was clearly still flustered.

"Yes, briefly," He said smiling.

"Come Drimeth, I will show you the beauty of Rivendell," Legolas said, offering me his arm. I smiled briefly.

"Good day milord," I said nodding my head slightly.

"Good day Drimeth," He said.

"It is beautiful Milord," I said as I looked over the valley.

"I…" Legolas stopped short. He sighed and leaned back against the railing. "I am sorry, for being angry with you. I did not want to endanger you. I do not know what Elrond has brought us here for," He said.

"I do not fear it," I said smiling slightly.

"I suppose that is what I fear. You being fearless," He smirked.

"My greatest fear is fear itself. It should be yours as well," I said. Silence fell on our conversation, and then only sound was the water falling.

I walked down the hallway, following directions I had received from a residence to the larder where I could get a small meal before I went off to sleep. Before I reached the entrance I hear lowered voices.

"Look at the mushrooms," The first whispered.

"If you're going to take them, take the bowl Pippin," The second one hissed.

"And the tomatoes," Pippin agreed.

"Don't take the whole feasting hall!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Then eat and take the mushrooms!"

I walked around the corner. There was no mistake, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were getting food out of the larder for their own private feast.

"And what would you two hobbits be up to?" I asked. Merry dropped the apple he had in his hand, and Pippin put whatever he was holding behind his back.

"We were just… taking an inventory!" Merry said, kicking his apple out of sight.

"I see… And how much food do we have?" I asked. Pippin looked dumbfounded, as Merry stumbled over his words.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me… if you can spare me a tomato," I grinned. Merry smiled, and Pippin looked relieved before throwing me a nice round red one.

"Thank you," I said, and I left them to their plundering.


	4. Chapter Three: Council of Elrond

_Chapter Three: The Council of Elrond _

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond started his speech, and by the second word I was captivated. I was surprised to have been invited to the council in the first place, but this was awesome. "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to the fate of the ring, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo," Elrond said. Frodo stood up and walked over to a small stand in the middle of the chairs. He set the ring down.

Immediately I felt the power of the ring. At first it had just been an illusion to me, it was just a ring in a stupid book, but I felt a certain desire creep up in me._ Protect the ring. _What was I _thinking!_ This was the one ring, that was going to destroy everything. I needed to knock it off and pay attention.

"So it is true," Boromir murmured. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, and I the west, a pale light lingered… I heard a voice crying… a doom is near at hand… Isildur's bane is found…" Boromir had slowly made his way over to the ring. He reached his hand out to it, and I just about jumped up and told him to walk away, but Gandalf beat me to it.

He stood up and began speaking the ancient language of Mordor. Immediately the whole world went dark around us. I nearly freaked out. But instead of running way, I stayed in my seat gripped my chair and closed my eyes. I felt a hand close around mine in comfort… When he stopped speaking, I opened my eyes. Legolas had been the one to put his hand over mine. He looked uncomfortable and immediately removed it.

"Never before has anyone uttered those words here in Imlardris," Elrond said clearly disgruntled as the rest of us.

"I do not ask you pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! The Ring is altogether evil!" Gandalf said turning and sitting back down.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor!" Boromir said standing up again. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" Boromir said getting rather fired up in his speech. I couldn't believe he could imagine that.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can…" Aragorn said. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master!"

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said condescendingly.

"This is no mere ranger!" Legolas said standing up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn… You owe him your allegiance," Legolas said. Boromir's eyes became fiery with anger.

"Aragorn? This is Isildurs heir?" He asked, looking stupefied and angry at the same time.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas finished. I could tell this was certainly news to all of the men in the company, a few dwarves, and defiantly a revealed secret to Frodo.

"_Havo dad_ Legolas," Aragorn said. It took me a second but I figured out he had told him to sit down. Legolas took his seat again.

"Gondor has no king… Gondor needs no king," Boromir said sitting down, brooding.

"Aragorn is right… We cannot use it," Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice," Elrond said directing the attention back to himself. "The ring must be destroyed." Boromir looked heavily saddened. A heavy silence fell on the council. Before anyone could say any thing else, Gimli was up out of his chair with his ax in his hand.

"What are we waiting for?" And he took an almighty swing lurching down on the Ring. His ax shattered in different directions. I looked at Gimli who had been tossed to the ground, and then at Frodo, who was cradling his head.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mordor, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back in the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," He said. The whole council fell silent, you could have heard a pin drop. Finally Boromir sighed as if he was being tested by little five year olds.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. The black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire ash and dust, the very air you breath is a poisonous fume," He looked resigned. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this… it is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said!" Legolas said leaping out of his chair again. "The ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli looked infuriated. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

"And if we fail what then!" Boromir said standing up again. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!" He snapped.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an ELF!" Gimli shouted. It was chaos. Everyone stood up at once to say their piece, especially Elohin who looked just about ready to disregard everything and attack Gimli. I grabbed Legolas's arm, before he went at it himself. He nodded and put out his arms to keep back his fellow elf. All the men were arguing amongst themselves.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli said above the shouts.

"Do you not realize as you bicker among yourselves, Sauron's power grows!" Gandalf said trying to break up the fight. "None will escape it, all will be destroyed!" Boromir looked up for his challenge though, and began arguing with him.

"This is ridiculous!" I said loudly. One of the dwarves looked at me rather insulted, and began shouting at me.

"This is not ridiculous! This is the fate of the world!" He said.

"Yes! But there's no point in bickering over it! We're just spreading seeds of discord, and distrust amongst ourselves!" I said back.

Just when the fight had reached the point where it might get physical, I heard Frodo's voice.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

The bickering stopped abruptly.

"I will take the ring to Mordor… Though… I do not know the way," He said unsure of himself.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said. Aragorn jumped out of his chair like it had suddenly become very warm and began speaking

"By my life or death I can protect you… I will. You have my sword," He said kneeling down in allegiance.

"And you have my bow," Legolas said stepping forward.

"Make that two bows," I said thinking quickly. Legolas looked at me unsure, but said nothing.

"And my ax," Gimli said. Legolas rolled his eyes. Boromir then stepped forward.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this indeed be the will of the council then Gondor will see it done," He said.

"EH!" Someone shouted. I jumped, as Sam Gamgee came out from behind the bushes. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possibly to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrond said.

"WE'RE COMING TOO!" I heard Merry shout. He and Pippin ran up from behind two columns. "You'll have to send us home tied us up in a sack to stop us," He said standing next to Frodo.

"Anyway! You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing!" Pippin said proudly.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry whispered. Pippin nodded smiling, before getting the joke. It took a moment, but Elrond smiled.

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!…" Pippin stopped short and looked up at Elrond in all honesty… "Where are we going?"


End file.
